


[Podfic] Don't Bring Me Down, Bruce.

by sisi_rambles



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Crack, Gen, News Media, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Five times Batman and Bruce Wayne were roommates.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Don't Bring Me Down, Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Bring Me Down, Bruce.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541156) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Length:** 00:04:32

**Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/DC/Don't%20Bring%20Me%20Down,%20Bruce.mp3) (3.2 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/DC/Don't%20Bring%20Me%20Down,%20Bruce.m4b) (2.1 MB)

  



End file.
